For new (in particular, 5th Generation or 5G) wireless communication networks, new approaches to cover different and growing use cases are developed. In particular, new and more flexible transmission time intervals (TTI) and/or timescales for scheduled communication are being discussed. Increased flexibility might lead to an undesirable amount of signaling overhead, in particular related to control information.